Longshanks
Longshanks is an Earth pony and considers herself a "Gentlemare of the Road." Born in The Broncs, she has traveled the roads of Equestria for a few years now, seeing what there is to see. While on the road she will often trade shorts stints of work with farms or shops in return for food and shelter, though she never turns down working for bits. Personality Longshanks is an adventurous mare and suffers from wanderlust, or else she never would have set out on her travels in the first place. She is always eager to make new friends, and because of her journeys has made them all along her trail. She enjoys finding and exploring new places, and is often wondering about what's over the next hill while still meeting folks around her. Her time living rough along the road has left her a bit unrefined, although she has also been around enough to know when manners are appreciated and, more importantly, when they are required. Cutiemark Longshanks's cutie mark is three horseshoes arranged in a triangle, symbolizing her special talent of running, though she specializes more in distance and stamina than in speed. This certainly helps her while out traveling. Skills and Abilities Her wandering life and the work she's done for ponies along the way have given her a number of skills, although she would be the first to say that she was a mare of all trades, but mistress of none. She can tell a story passably well, and sing a song badly. She can push and pull all day long, and often will work a treadmill or millstone for her keep. She's worked in bakeries and kitchens, though mostly toting and stirring, not doing the fine work. She can hoist a jack, she can lay a track, she can pick and shovel, too. She'll do anything you hire her to. Life in Ponyville Since coming to Ponyville, Longshanks has gotten a job with the Town as a trail warden, marking and maintaining trails through Whitetail Wood. She has spent a lot of time in the Wood, in amongst the ancient, towering trees, and maybe – just maybe – she hears the trees trying to tell her things. She has also moved into a cottage on the edge of the Wood, a small house built on and into the side of a small hill. It has a garden around the front door and a deck that leads from her upstairs bedroom, overlooking the nearby forest. Family Longshanks’s family still mainly lives back in The Broncs. *'Mother': Currently unnamed. *'Father': Currently unnamed. A former Professor of Applied Poetry at Equstrian Polygnostic University. He retired after being involved in a twenty-poem pileup at a literary festival. He has since acquired “unusual tastes,” including one for canned, pressurized cheez. *'Brother': Currently unnamed, but nicknamed “Sparks.” He is younger than Longshanks, and still living at home. *'Grandmother': Currently unnamed, but known as "Grandma." Living nearby Longshanks’s parents, if not with them. *'Uncle Saddlesore': Lives in Fetlock Falls. Seems to blame Longshanks for something that she insists was not her fault. Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Earth Ponies Category:Inactive Characters